


Lovers

by betaadamantium



Series: Alloy [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaadamantium/pseuds/betaadamantium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a little frisky in the back of a limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> April 2014 update: Clint's significant other has been altered to fit another MCU fic I'm working on, posting date unknown. Doesn't change anything major, I just wanted to mention it here.

It took a lot of alcohol for Logan to approach anything resembling even a buzz, but it was possible, and he did it whenever he could; Peter Parker's stag party seemed a damned good occasion for it, especially when Tony was the one providing transportation so everyone could enjoy themselves. Logan actually lost track of how many bars they'd hit and could only vaguely remember the lapdance he'd gotten at Mickey's though that memory was starting to come back to him as the booze began to wear off.

For his part, Tony actually hadn't ingested that much alcohol, a rarity for him. Getting plastered was really losing its appeal when he couldn't remember half of what he did anymore, experiencing full blackouts that lasted for hours. He was beginning to understand how his Canadian teammate/lover felt, not knowing what he'd done, but in his case he could put an end to it.

Clint Barton was the third to last one in the limo, more than happy to go home to his girlfriend Ty, a medic who worked for SHIELD.

That left Logan and Tony. "Wanna just crash at my place?" the engineer asked.

"Yeah, don't make no sense drivin' back to Westchester at ..." Logan glanced at his watch. "Three in the fuckin' mornin'. Jesus."

Tony snorted, relayed the directions to the driver, and relaxed back on the leather seats after raising the partition. "For a while there I thought you were actually going to get up and do karaoke," he commented.

Logan squinted at him. "I ain't that drunk, bub. I don't think I _can_ get that drunk." He leaned his head back. "'Sides, what the fuck would I sing?"

"I was thinking 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey, actually." It was damned near impossible to keep a straight face saying that, and when he closed his eyes to imagine it he was surprised to hear Logan's laughter. He was still learning the boundaries between them, what would make him growl with anger or chuckle, though it seemed more often of late to be the latter. Tony's jokes usually weren't malicious in nature.

"People would pay money to see that."

"Shit, I'd sell tickets." He opened his eyes to find Logan smirking at him.

"So long as I'd get half o' the profit," he replied. "I'd be the one makin' a fuckin' ass outta myself after all."

Tony's smile widened. "I could always pay you back in sexual favors."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man, no one has sex on the brain like you do, not even me." Not that he found himself complaining, anyone that could keep up with him was an asset in his eyes. "How long ya think it'll take to get back to yer penthouse?" he asked, pitching his voice low. The memory of that lapdance was tugging at his body.

"Twenty minutes, give or take. Why?" He saw Logan glance sidelong at the back of the driver's head, and a slow smile of understanding dawned on his face. He barely had time to double-check that the partition was up before the bigger man was on him, one hand fisted in the front of his shirt as he devoured Tony's mouth. Sometimes their kisses were a slow burn, nips and licks that drove him absolutely insane; other times, like this, he had no time to prepare himself. Either he fought back or went along with it, and sometimes it was a bit of both, a small and private war between them.

Tony found his legs pushed apart with Logan kneeling on the floorboard in front of him, hands reaching for Tony's belt buckle. It always surprised Tony just how deft those hands could be despite their roughness, and he bit back a curse as they tugged down his zipper and reached inside to cup him. As always that touch was burning hot, a contrast against his cooler skin that he wasn't sure how he'd ever lived without.

The scent of Tony's arousal was quickly making Logan lose his mind and he growled approval when Tony shifted his hips so he could get better access. He freed him from the confines of his slacks and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock, slimmer than his own but longer, the same light color of the rest of his body and smooth against Logan's callused hand.

"Never thought I'd find myself in this position," Tony said on a shuddering breath out. He'd always figured Logan for the dominant type; that's usually how things went with them.

"Why, 'cause I'm the one on my knees?" Logan looked up at him, a slightly dangerous look in his hazel eyes. "Seems to me sex is about give an' take, and the one who's got the power ain't always the one ya think it is." As if to prove his point he tightened his grip and made Tony writhe and gasp against the seat. It always did something to Logan, to see a man who prided himself on his image undone like this, at his mercy.

Tony couldn't resist the back and forth. "I'm in new territory here," he admitted, "it's hard not to look at it as one being dominant."

Logan snorted. "I ain't got specific memories o' this" - and here he eased his grip just a little and pumped his hand - "but body memory don't lie. I've done this before." He dipped his head and sucked the tip into his mouth, tasting salt and skin and musk before he rose again. "How'm I doin' so far?"

Tony found it almost hard to meet the humor in his eyes, the intimacy that was growing between them. What was just supposed to be sex was evolving, changing, becoming something neither man seemed ready to discuss or even contemplate. "I might need another demonstration," he shot back.

The chuckle the bigger man gave turned into vibration as he took Tony's cock into his mouth, using his hand around the base to guide it, and there was something amazingly different about a masculine touch. Women could give amazing blowjobs but, not being in possession of a dick, they could only do so much. Tony thought his eyes were going to roll back into his head as he realized just how different it was, a matter of the right suction, the perfect touch, pressure in just the right spot ...

His hand dropped down to touch Logan's head without thought to how that would be received but he got no negative response so he let his fingers slide into that thick, wild hair, curve along the skull and tug when something felt particularly good. Logan removed his hand on one stroke up and the next he was taking more, more, until the full length of Tony was encased in wet heat and he felt Logan swallow.

Pleasure lit up Tony's spine at that fluttering around the head of his cock, strong enough his hips moved involuntarily to get deeper, and Logan shocked the hell out of him by making a _hmmm_ noise that made him cry out and throw his head back before the Canadian came back up for air.

"So _now_ how'm I doin'?" he asked, smugness clear in his voice. He resumed jerking Tony off in favor of leaning up and attacking the man's neck with his teeth.

"I may be spoiled on men forever," was Tony's choked reply. He nudged Logan's face so that he could kiss him, taste himself in his lover's mouth, something else he wanted to get used to with Logan. The kiss turned rough, demanding, Logan's hand around him mirroring it.

"Please," he heard himself beg.

Logan eased back, just a little, craving that tone in the other man's voice. Tony wasn't the type to plead for anything, ever, but his body was screaming for release and Logan knew it.

"Tell me," Logan demanded, nipping at his lip hard enough to bruise.

"Dammit, Logan!"

"I can keep ya like this all night." It was cruel and it was so fucking hot.

Tony writhed at that tone, that growl. "Make me come," he said.

Logan wasted no time in dropping back down to resume the blowjob, deep-throating him again now that he was close. His fingers slid up just behind Tony's balls to the tight stretch of skin, put pressure there but didn't enter, and it was enough that within five seconds Tony was coming, head thrown back again and teeth gritted against it, a strangled cry escaping him. Logan swallowed rapidly, breathing through his nose, until he felt Tony's body go boneless.

He rose and zipped Tony back up and then sat down next to him, pulling the smaller man in against his body with something resembling affection.

Tony leaned against him, head lolling on Logan's shoulder as he basked in the afterglow and the warmth of his lover. "For a guy who can't remember doing that, you're really, really fucking good." He wanted to snuggle against him in post-coital bliss but refrained from it, not sure how it would be received; it was the same thought in his head afterwards, every time, though he wondered if the way Logan always pulled him close after was answer enough.

Logan snorted, turning his head away from the urge to kiss Tony's hair. "I think I said the same thing yer first time, too."

The limo was coming to a stop and both looked out the windows to find themselves in the underground parking garage of Tony's penthouse. The driver's bored voice informed them of same in case they were unaware, and as Tony moved away to get out, he felt himself pulled back for a moment.

"But I ain't finished with ya." Logan smirked at Tony's exasperated look and let him go. "Not by a long shot."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time they've had sex, I haven't written that yet and don't know if I will.


End file.
